New Years Disaster of 2012
by CurlyAkemy
Summary: Hello All… This is another "Interlude" to my Binx stories. Set after EorE and WaF, but before the Honeymoon. Please enjoy and review. Now Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**New Years Disaster of 2012…**

Hello All… This is another "Interlude" to my Binx stories. Set after EorE and WaF, but before the Honeymoon. Please enjoy and review. This is not rated M.

Disclaimer: The Characters are not mine, or I'd treat them better.

Zach checked his watch once more. It was a quarter after 11pm. The grand opening of the casino's new Grand Ballroom was almost at its peak. The black and white decorations gave the ballroom the classic 1920's look he had asked the party planner to go with. The free champagne had made its rounds a few times over, and the guests were enjoying the themed night immensely. Women dressed as starlets and flappers, while the men were dressed as dapper as ever. There was a large big band orchestra playing on stage, headed by a beautiful black woman singing away.

Zach grabbed hold of his assistant as she neared. "Jamie, will you please make sure that everyone is set up with champagne before the countdown."

"Yes, Mr. Slater." Jamie tried to walk away, but the hand on her arm stopped her again.

"And make sure that everything's set up for the surprise."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Slater."

"Also, don't forget the-"

"Zach." Jaime interrupted him. "Relax, boss. I got this."

Zach patted her on the back with a gentle 'get out of here' shove. "Yeah, yeah. I don't pay you to give me lip."

"No sir, you don't pay me _enough_ to give you lip." Jaime winked at her boss as she walked away.

"Do I need to worry that your 23 year old assistant just winked at you? Am I going to have to break it to my sister?" Zach turned and was met by Bianca's joking smile.

"Bianca, my dear. Kendall would laugh to hear this old man got excited at young girl winking at him. Then she would laugh harder that it was Jamie. Besides, you're the only knock-out here at the moment." Zach took in Bianca's Gucci dress she had formed after one of Berenice Bejo's dresses in "_The Artist."_He pulled her into an embrace, and held her at his side facing the main dance floor. "Well, what do you think, my dear?"

Bianca looked at the beautiful atmosphere before them. "I think it's a hit, Zach. Almost everyone in Pine Valley is here."

"Dear Lord, don't I know it. Even the mayor, who absolutely hates me is here." Zach and Bianca both smiled and waved to the Mayor, who happen to look at them at that moment. "God, if looks could kill, she'd have my head mounted next the buck in her office." Zach began to steer her to the dance floor.

"Um, Zach, where are we going?" Bianca was in his arms moving to a waltz before she had time to protest. "Smooth, Slater."

"Thank you. Wait for it… " Zach dipped her. "Now that's smooth. Come on, shake a leg with the old man. Kendall and Erica are running fashionably late once again. No doubt, they are upstairs in Erica's suite, arguing over that last Fusion Campaign."

"Ugh! You're probably right. I swear they are so alike that it's amazing they haven't killed each other. The only other people Erica fights with more are Krystal and Uncle Jack, and she's married to him." Bianca sighed.

Over Bianca's shoulder, Zach spotted those exact two people. "Speaking of which, those two are both already here, and both happen to be at the bar talking right now. Which, with our luck, could only mean…" Zach and Bianca turned to the grand entrance stairway, and sure enough, there stood Erica and Kendall. "Your mother and my wife are here as well."

Erica shot daggers at Krystal Carey for a moment, before her demeanor shifted. A man came for their coats, and Erica removed hers with a flourish as to properly unveil her dress. It was an exact replica of a Coco Chanel original. It's glitter shined like real gold, and all eyes were driven to her. Just as she had intended. After all, no one out does Erica Kane. With a wave of her hair, and the first step, her grand entrance began.

"There's going to be a fight." Bianca and Zach said in unison.

"I'll go have Jaime warn security." Bianca said, and made to move.

"Don't worry, Binx. I warned them… Yesterday." Zach twirled Bianca into a spin. "Speaking of security, where's that fiery redhead you're getting hitched to?"

"That is a good question. I was told to meet her here because she wanted to surprise me." Bianca matched Zach's raised eyebrows. "Yup. I don't know if I should be worried. But I'm pretty sure I should be."

The song ended and Zach and Bianca clapped as their eyes followed Erica approaching Jack at the bar. Krystal had not walked away. Instead, Jack kissed Erica on the cheek and led them to the dance floor. Another song was beginning, and the floor was filled with dancers once again. Bianca began to recognize the opening music to the song and smiled.

"What is it, Bianca?"

"This is our song. Marissa and I. When we were at that summer retreat with the kids. Where we first got together. We got a babysitter one night, and went to the cabana for a drink. We had a few margaritas and were talking." Bianca laughed at the memory. "I found out that Marissa had actually been in a relationship with a woman before." She giggled at Zach's facial expression. "Yeah. I think that was the face I made too. Well after spitting out the margarita in my mouth….

Anyway, when we were walking back to our rooms, we kind of fell into step and ended up holding hands. It felt like I was a teenager again. We went were passing the lobby and heard this song playing inside. We both went to sit and listen to it. I told her about seeing Tony Bennett in Paris."

"I remember. I got you and Reese those reservations when I had to cancel dinner." Zach acknowledged.

"That's right, you did." Bianca smiled. "Well we just sat there and listed to the rest of the song, still holding hands. It was the night we had our first kiss."

The chorus had just ended after the first verse, and the new one began. Zach and Bianca both turned to see a new singer on the stage finishing the song. It was Marissa. She was dressed in a bright green flapper dress, topped with long pearls. Her hair was tied back and to the side, and she had a band in her hair with a green and black feather. Bianca's fiancé sang the words from memory, and never took her eyes off of her. When the song was over, there was a roar of applause that followed Marissa off the stage.

She was quickly by Bianca's side, and shared a light kiss on her lips. "Surprised?"

"Mmm… very." Bianca kissed her lips again.

Zach cleared his throat, but to no avail. The women's eyes were glued on one another. "Well then. I'm going to go… over there now."

Bianca and Marissa began to sway to the next song. "You know, counselor, in the interest of preserving the authenticity of the night, that song was not from the 1920's."

"Ah yes, future Mrs. Tasker, but you see special license was given to entertain my fiancé. And to let her know just how much she is loved."

"Well said, future Mrs. Montgomery. And I do love you, ever-so." Bianca leaned forward to kiss her lovers lips again, but a scream came from across the room.

Both women turned toward the bar where Erica stood with her arms at her side. Her golden designer dress was covered in the same red liquid that had once been in Krystal's glass.

"How's that for low class you hoity-toity glamour hog!" Krystal yelled. "You better go get that to cleaners before the tabloids get a picture of it. Krystal already had her phone out. "Oops. Too late." She snapped a picture of Erica. Before she could put the phone back in her purse, the Erica Kane pounced.

The two women had firm grips on each other's hair, and neither was letting go. Jack grabbed a hold of Erica around her waist, while Ryan ran to do the same to Krystal.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm with Caleb now you stupid, jealous woman!" Krystal was now a few feet away from Erica, but was reaching for her with all her might.

"That doesn't seem to stop you from trying to win over my Jack, you white trash prom queen!" Erica was the first to quit fighting the restraining arms around her. "Stay away from him, you hear me?"

"Gladly! If it'll keep you from going bat-shit crazy." A man at the bar was knocked into, and as he turned, his elbow connected with Ryan's back forcing him to release Krystal or take her down with him. That left her free to go after Erica.

There was a domino effect straight out of the silent era of film. One person was knocked into another, staring other fights. Trays of champagne were spilled onto unsuspecting people. A chair was thrown at someone but ended up going through a window. Then, out of nowhere, a loud whistle blew that seized it all… Everyone froze.

"Enough!" Zach was on center stage with the whistle in his hand. "There are 10 minutes left in this year and I want all this hostility and violence left behind in this year! No more fighting! I built this Grand Ballroom in my casino, and decided to host New Years Ever here since no other place in this STATE will allow most of us. Now, I don't care what you have to do. You all make peace, get your champagne, grab a loved one, and get ready for the damn countdown! If not, my boys are at the ready to escort you out." With that the security detail made their presence known.

It took about 5 minutes for people to straighten themselves out, readjust some chairs, sweep broken glass, and get things somewhat back in order.

Erica and Jack were already in the elevator headed back for their suite. They're voices carried through the lobby.

Caleb had arrived on the scene just in time to turn around and escort Krystal back home without waiting for the countdown.

Zach sat down next to his wife at their table. "I think I need to band them from coming back."

Kendall laughed as she rubbed her poor husbands back. "Everyone? Your own family? Come on, honey." She kissed his cheek. "I think you'll be just fine banning my mother and Krystal. And hey, I'm ok with that."

They shared a laugh as the beginning of the countdown to the New Year began. 10… 9… 8…

On the balcony of their suite, Bianca and Marissa were sharing a passionate kiss. Each had one arm around the other, and the other holding a flute of champagne.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Marissa whispered.

"Mmm… not in the last 5 minutes. But then again your lips have been pre-occupied." Bianca pecked Marissa's lips again. "Can I just say what a genius idea it was to get a suite here tonight."

"No more genius than you getting the nanny to stay with kids tonight." Marissa began kissing down Bianca's long and beautiful throat. "Mmm… Hey babe, I wanted to ask you something."

Bianca was running her free hand through red locks that she had released from their hold. "What's that, _Pelaroja_?"

Marissa's knees gave way a bit to the sound of her Spanish nickname from her lover's lips. "You know what that does to me, Binx."

"What, _Pelaroja_?" Bianca said it right against her ear as she kissed behind it. "What does it do to you?"

"Mmmm…" Marissa ran her free hand down to Bianca's backside, and squeezed a firm cheek in her hand. "The same thing that this does to you."

They shared another long kiss. "Bianca…" Marissa was trying her hardest to pull Bianca away from her neck. But it's hard to fight against something you are truly enjoying. "Babe… I really have something important to ask you."

Bianca pulled away from Marissa's neck, but did not pull away from the embrace. "What is it?" Her voice was soft in concern.

Marissa looked into the chocolate orbs she worships. "I was wondering if… after our wedding, and out honeymoon… and if the kids are alright with it too… I wanted to know if… you'd want to have another baby with me?"

Bianca was speechless. She released a breath she had not realized she was holding. Tears formed in her eyes and her breathing began to speed up.

"I mean, I understand if it's too soon. And I am perfectly happy with our family right now. I don't need to have another baby to make it whole. I just… I've never been-"

"Yes." Bianca took their flutes and placed them on the table. She returned to take Marissa's face in her hands. "Yes, Marissa. I want to have a baby with you. And I would be honored if you carried our child. I love you so much baby. To the moon and back, remember?"

Marissa too, had begun to tear up. They kissed each other through the tears. Marissa pulled away to catch her breath. "Really? You want a baby too?"

"Only if she or he has your face, your hair, your smile, your… your heart. They'll be luckiest baby in the world to join our family."

They heard the distant countdown from the party begin. "10… 9… 8… 7…"

The girls picked up their glasses and joined the countdown.

"6… 5… 4…. 3… 2… 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks began to go off in the distance as the women shared a deep kiss and embrace.

"Happy New Year Mrs. Tasker." Marissa winked at Bianca.

"Happy New Year Mrs. Montgomery." Bianca said as she led them back into their suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Years Disaster of 2012…**

Hello Out There. Hopefully some of my EorE readers will make their way over here. I've decided to extend this story a little bit. Please read and review.

a/n: This is set at the same time as the beginning of chapter one.

Disclaimer: The Characters are not mine, or I'd treat them better.

**Chapter Two**

_Erica's Suite – 11:15pm…_

"Mother, enough. The samples are sent, the promos are scripted, and the ad agency will have the billboard ads ready after the New Year. Now can we please join the party downstairs? Zach will be wondering where I am." Kendall sat on the bed in Erica's suite, watching her mother pace.

"Oh please, Kendall. No decent party begins before 11:30. Zach will be fine." Erica stopped to re-apply her lipstick in the dresser mirror. "I just want to make sure the this new Fusion line puts us back on track. You know I won't always be around to lend a hand."

"Yes, mother. Fusion could never survive without you." Kendall said in a humoring and taunting tone. Kendall noticed Erica square her shoulders, and her mothers demeanor shift. "Mom…?"

"You jest, darling, but it may happen sooner rather than later." Erica took a deep breath as she re-capped her lipstick. She turned to sit on the bed next to her eldest daughter. "Kendall, there's something I've been wanting to … get your advise on. But you must swear that no one hears of this outside this suite. At least not yet."

Kendall turned more toward her mother. Erica's attitude had been replaced by seriousness. "Everything OK, Mom?"

"Well yes. Things are actually great right now. But… well. For a moment, it was not. Kendall, dear, my last trip with Jack to Paris wasn't for a romantic getaway." Erica took the comforting hand offered by Kendall. "This last spring I went to see Angie because I began to get dizzy spells. Nothing too alarming at the time, but it began to come on more frequent. Then one night, Jack and I were arguing over my up-coming tour and I … well I blacked out."

"Oh my God, mom. What happened? Are you ok? What did Angie say?" Kendall's questions were going to continue until Erica patted her knee to stop her.

"Kendall, breathe please. I don't want to worry about your heart while I tell you this." Erica waited for Kendall to take a deep breath. "I'm ok, darling, I promise you. But I won't lie- I got scared. I had never lost time like that. I woke to your poor pale Uncle Jack holding me on the floor of our room. After a few minutes, I swore to him that I was feeling better, and I promised that I would make an appointment with Angie right away."

Kendall took another steady breath. "And…?"

"And it was just little bit of vertigo brought on my stress and not eating right." Erica stopped Kendall once more. "I know, I know, I know. Honey, this was months ago. I cut my appearances and promos in half. I have made sure to have a balanced diet. Jack and I have even started going for walks."

"Walks?! You, Mother?"

"Yes, Kendall. I am not above exercising." Erica shared a light laugh with Kendall. "Bottom line, and the reason I wanted to bring this up to you. I want to give you and Bianca my shares of Fusion. I'm also planning on giving Caleb run of Cortland Electronics while still holding onto my shares there."

"Mom… are you-"

"Don't say that word, Kendall. Don't you dare. I am not… [gulp] retiring. I am far too young to retire. And I have no interest in moving to Florida and wearing matching polyester jump suits with Jack." The two shared a laugh. "No, darling. There's no putting me out to pasture, but I'm just… I'm ready to slow down. Jack's been right all along. It's not giving up, and it's not about turning me back on the things that made me famous. It's about putting what is truly important, first. My family."

Kendall had a knee-jerk reaction to check for another doppelganger. This couldn't be her mother, THE Erica Kane. "Wow, Mom. I… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. But telling people is going to be difficult. I don't know why, but I don't think many people are going to believe me." Erica laughed with a sigh.

"That's not an issue, we can call our publicist tomorrow and see what she think would be the best way of doing this…"

"Kendall, no, not the public. I could care less of the public. I need your help telling family. I need you so that Bianca doesn't go crazy with worry. So that others don't think I'm another double for Christ sakes. And Opal! I don't want her convincing the world that I'm secretly dying or something." Erica shared a deep laugh with Kendall, knowing right away that the same thought had occurred to her daughter.

"You got it, Mom. I'll do what I can to help." Kendall embraced Erica. "Thank you. Thank you for sharing this with me and trusting me."

"Thank you for listening." Erica pulled away and winked at Kendall. "And for believing me."

Kendall stood, pulling Erica with her. "Come on. I got a hot date waiting for me downstairs, and the kids are all with the nanny for the night. I'm not letting it go to waste."

They both headed down to the Grand Ballroom. As the elevator doors closed they were faced with a full reflection of themselves. Kendall was wearing a black Lavin Dress that shined, and on her head was a matching cloche hat. Erica had on a gold classic Chanel replica. Both had perfect period hair-dos.

"What a picture. We must get a photo tonight. Just you and me, and one with us and Bianca. You look gorgeous."

"As do you, Mother. Uncle Jack is going to go ga-ga."

"Thank you. That is the plan. By the way, when is your sister and Marissa suppose to be here?"

"They should already be here. They were just picking up Krystal, I think." Kendall saw the look that crossed her mother's face. "Mom, play nice. She's been staying out of your hair as much as possible. And Binx is in love with her daughter. No fights tonight, ok?"

"I will certainly NOT go looking for a fight. But if one happens to come to me, I will defend myself. Besides, this is the new me, remember? I am zen."

Kendall chuckled. "OK, who the hell are you? My mother has never used the word 'Zen.' Don't tell me you're my mothers hippy double that is now using words like that?"

Erica playfully slapped Kendall's arm. "I swear to you, I will be on my best behavior. But forgive me for not keeping that promise if I see her anywhere near Jack."

"Mom, Krystal is with Caleb now, remember? She doesn't want Uncle Jack."

"That has never stopped her before." Erica motioned to stop Kendall's rebuttle, "As I said. I will not go look for a fight. We look too nice in our dresses, and this night will mark my first step in changing my ways in order to be less stressed."

"OK. I believe you."

The elevator doors open with a 'ding,' and the two Kane women headed to the lobby for the Grand Ballroom. Before crossing the threshold, both women made last minute adjustments to the dresses, and in what looked to be rehearsed, made their grand entrance in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Years Disaster of 2012…**

Warning: Rated M full speed ahead.

A/N: This is set the late hours of the night before New Years Eve.

Disclaimer: The Characters are not mine, or I'd treat them better.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was raining outside. There was no thunder, but the downpour of rain made it impossible to hear small noises. For example, it covered the noises coming from the master suite at the far end of the hall. The rain drowned out noises of a woman biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out loudly. Marissa grabbed a pillow from above her head and placed it over her face to further muffle her moans of delight. Sure the kids were on the other side of the house, but if she let go, she'd scream loud enough to wake the neighbors and have the police at their door… again.

Bianca was in heaven. The taste on her tongue never let up. Her hands were everywhere they could reach. They stroked Marissa's stomach and down to Marissa's thighs, which were squeezing her head. She could feel her love building up closer and closer to the top.

Marissa threw the pillow aside. "Bianca… Binx… come up here. I want you up here with me…"

Bianca climbed up her fiancé's body until she was kissing her deeply. Bianca moved one of Marissa's legs between hers. She pressed her thigh against the center that she had just been savoring, and began to move slowly but heavily into Marissa's soaking wetness. Marissa lifted her thigh that was nestled between Bianca's, and secured her foot so that Bianca could put as much pressure on her leg as she needed. The two were wrapped around each other like a pretzel, and neither wanted to stop. It didn't take long before both were breathing heavily against each other, and riding the others thighs hard. To stop the other from crying out, they moaned their release into a shared kiss.

"Good God, I've needed that." Marissa stretched out on the bed and curled Bianca to her side. "It's been non-stop through-out the holidays. We haven't had a moment to ourselves."

"I know what you mean. I've had a blast with the kids, but I feel like I haven't spent two seconds alone with you, that didn't involve getting ready for bed or for the day, or sleeping." Bianca lifted a bit to gently kiss her lovers lips. "I've missed this."

"Mmm… I've missed you too baby." Marissa leaned down and kissed Bianca a bit deeper. "And I've missed that talented tongue of yours as well. Jeez Louize."

Bianca giggled at the tickling tongue traveling behind her ear. "What are you doing?"

Marissa began to nibble down to Bianca's shoulder. "What?" She said innocently.

"Baby, give me a second. I just came with you." Bianca couldn't restrain herself from tilting her head to open her throat more to Marissa.

"No you didn't." Marissa's kisses were now traveling across her chest.

"Yes. I did." Bianca moaned.

"No. You didn't" Marissa leaned down further and took a nipple into her mouth.

[[Gasp]] "Marissa…" Bianca's whole body arched off the bed as Marissa switched to the other nipple.

"Yes." Marissa slid her hands down Bianca's sides. In a swift push, Marissa flipped Biance onto her stomach and between both her legs. She slid the front of her body against the back of Bianca's until she was fully on top of her. Marissa moved raven hair aside to kiss the nape of Bianca's neck. She slid her body back down and kissed her way down Bianca's beautiful back. She moved to kneel on the bed, still astride Bianca. She pressed the front of her center against Bianca's ass, as she ran her hands in patterns across the smooth skin in front of her.

Bianca moved onto her hands and knees in front of Marissa, and pressed back into her. The moment Marissa leaned over her to kiss her back and press against her again, Bianca rose to stand on her knees. The girls were one in front of the other, kneeling on the bed. Marissa slid her hands around Bianca's waist. She gave her a warm hug from behind and kissed her shoulders. Marissa then slid her right hand to pinch Bianca's left nipple, as her left hand slid straight to Bianca's clit.

"Oh…" Bianca arched back into Marissa, and moved to kiss her as best she could. Marissa's fingers rubbed Bianca's clit gently. The more she rubbed, the more Bianca move against her center. Marissa began nibbling on Bianca's throat again. "Oh Baby."

"Binx, honey. Move up the bed so you're closer to the bed frame." Marissa gave her a gentle push when she didn't get a response. Bianca did not move. "Baby…" Marissa moved slowly away from Bianca. Bianca looked at her and Marissa lightly patted her rear to move to the top of the bed.

"Will you continue if I move?" Bianca teased.

"Oh yeah." Marissa smirked at her.

Bianca moved to kneel closer to the headboard and placed her hands on the top of it. Before she could look to see where Marissa had gone, there was an eager mouth diving inside of her. Bianca looked down, only to see the top of Marissa's head between her legs, and beautiful hazel eyes looking up at her. She couldn't see her fiancé's mouth, as it was occupied, but she could tell Marissa was smiling.

She began to move her hips in time with the talented tongue moving from inside of her, to her clit. Her hands were grasping the headboard so tight that her knuckles were white. Marissa had her arms and hands going up Bianca's back. She slid them down 'til she was cupping Bianca's firm derrière.

One of Bianca's hands made its way to red hair began pulling the head between her legs closer. Marissa sucked Bianca's clit harder into her mouth and began to hum. Bianca felt the slight vibration travel directly from her clit to the rest of her body, and she came hard against Marissa. They both made it back on to the bed, lying side by side, and holding each other.

"Yes. I. Did." Bianca was still trying to get control of her senses.

"Yeah ya did." Marissa giggled and lifted her head to look down at her sated fiancé. She kissed her lips and settled back into her pillow. "I need a shower."

"Yeah. You got a little bit of me… everywhere." Bianca giggled back. "In the Morning. We have a good 4-5 hours before one or all of the kids are awake. AJ and Miranda know the cereal/Saturday morning cartoons routine, and will help Gaby. By the way that routine was such a great idea."

"Why, thank you." Marissa smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, they're being big kids taking care of themselves, and letting their Mommies sleep in a bit."

"Hmm… and Mommies can have some one on one time." Marissa was laying half on Bianca, with her nose nuzzled into her neck. "Hey Binx. I think I may have another genius idea."

"What, baby?"

Marissa leaned up, "Zach and Kendall's Nanny is bringing a friend to help with the kids tonight, right?"

"Yeah, we thought that way she'd have someone to ring in the New Year aside from our kids." Bianca began running her fingers through Marissa's hair.

"Why don't we see if they'd be willing to just stay the night? I mean it'll be up to them, but it is better than going home after midnight when we get home." Marissa kissed Bianca's neck again, and slowly made her way to Bianca's ear. "We can rent a suite at the casino. Maybe one with a spa tub for two."

"Mmm… I do love the way you think." Bianca turned and kissed Marissa. "I'll call her in the morning and ask. I'll give Kendall a heads up too, in case her and Zach will want to take advantage too. But right now, I am sleepy."

Marissa moved and pulled the sheets and covers over them, and then returned to nuzzle the spot she was at before. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Years Disaster of 2012…**

Hello Out There. Please read and review.

a/n: This is set New Years Eve. If you've read the first chapter, you'll get the drift

Disclaimer: The Characters are not mine, or I'd treat them better.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The Grand Ballroom was decorated and roaring with music and laughter. Krystal sat at the bar sipping her wine, and perusing the crowd. It seems that she was one of the first people to arrive, but people were quickly filling the space.

Her eyes were on the partygoers, but her mind was on the conversation she had the day before…

"_Listen mountain man, if you think you can tell me what to do because you're my man now, you are sorely mistaken." Krystal teased as she stroked Caleb's chest through his shirt. She was sitting on Caleb's lap on his living room couch. "I set the rules in this relationship, buster."_

"_Hmm… so you're saying that as long as you're my girlfriend, you call all the shots, is that right?" Caleb was kissing Krystal's neck softly._

"_Yes indeedy." Krystal kissed his lips before standing to go refresh their drinks._

"_What if you were my wife?" Caleb said as Krystal's back was turned._

"_Ha! If I were your wife, you'd have less a say in what I do and don't do. So thank your lucky stars for that." Krystal had filled their glasses and turned back toward the couch. Sitting on the coffee table was a small opened ring box, with a diamond shining brightly at her._

"_What if that was completely ok with me? What if I told you that I have never met another woman that bossed me around like you do, and made me live for it? Not even she-who-must-not-be-named-in-your-presence." Caleb rose from the couch a short distance to kneel before Krystal. He took the drinks from her hands and placed them on the coffee table, and turned back with the ring box in hand. "Krystal, I have met and loved many powerful women in my life. None of them understood me like you do. None of them take care of me like you do. And I see no other reason not to want that for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"_

"Krystal?" Krystal snapped out of her memory by someone calling her name. "Krystal? Hey. You ok there? You look miles away." Jack took the stool next to her.

"Hey, Jack. I'm here. At least I am physically. Mentally, I am as lost as this wine will take me." Krystal downed the rest of the wine at the bottom of her glass.

"Starting early drinking on your own? I thought you were coming with Bianca and Marissa?"

"Nah, I booked a suite here last night, and got ready here." Krystal took a sip from her drink.

"Well, you are looking beautiful. But why are you staying here? Where's your beau? Where's Caleb?"

"My Beau is… meeting me here…eventually… I hope." Krystal released a heavy sigh.

"That sounds like there's a possibility he may not be?" Jack motioned to the bartender to refresh their drinks.

"That would be correct. There's a possibility I've messed things up big time for Caleb and me." Krystal took her new drink. "Thanks."

"Well I know what a bullhead Caleb has, but I'm sure it's not that bad. What'd he do?"

"He proposed." Krystal said bluntly as Jack spat out his drink.

"He proposed?" Jack coughed. "And you said…?"

"And I said I had to think about it. And he wasn't to thrilled about that." Krystal sipped her wine.

"Well, I can see that being a shot to his pride, but not enough to shut you out." Jack wiped the little bit of his cognac that he spilled on his tie.

"He's not shutting me out. I asked him to give me until tonight to think it over." Krystal said.

"Why would that make him upset? A lot of women need time to think a proposal over."

"Well it's not that exactly. Caleb seems to think it's someone, not something, holding me back from saying yes." Krystal turned her body toward the bar and away from Jack. "He thinks I'm in love with you."

Jack spat out his drink again. "What?!"

"Yup. It looks like Erica's been bending his ear about her own insecurities about you and me. When I didn't say yes right away, he assumed it was because of you." Krystal handed Jack another napkin.

"But that's insane. You and I have never…"

"I know. But that hasn't exactly stopped Erica from believing we have, now has it?" Krystal motioned for another round for Jack. "I just didn't want to jump into another marriage, you know?"

The look Krystal saw on Jack's face made them both break into laughter. They were laughing so hard that they had braced themselves on each other. "Of course you know! Look who I'm talking to!"

Jack was tearing up from laughing, "Hey, at least I got the ring on her finger. It's dragging her rear to the alter that has been the problem."

"This time." Krystal added. Jack began coughing on his drink again, and Krystal patted his back as they continued to laugh.

"Please do let me in on this joke that has you two laughing… together." Jack and Krystal turned at the voice of an irate Erica.

Krystal rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, relax. We were just having a friendly conversation. You know, between friends. Platonic, no interest in each other, good friends." Krystal placed her unfinished wine on the bar and grabbed her purse to leave.

"Well, I'll thank you to not have that 'good friend' be my fiancé." Erica said curtly.

"Erica…" Jack attempted to pull Erica away, but she would have none of it.

"No, Jack, darling. You know that I trust you with my life. But trust is not anywhere in Krystal's vocabulary. Neither are words like 'loyalty', 'truth', and 'honor'."

"Now see here Erica. I don't expect you and I to be besties anytime soon. But don't you dare start questioning my character unless you want yours called out as well. You may be all sophistication and glamour to your admirers, but to me you're nothing but a puffed-up diva that thinks she's above everyone else."

The huff that escaped Erica's lips, stopped Krystal from walking away.

She turned back and entered Erica's personal space. "As for my friendship with Jackson. You have nothing to worry about. Unlike the rest of the world, this doesn't revolve around you. So I'm asking you once again, if not for my sake, than for our girls that are about to get married- Back. Off." She grabbed her glass of wine and began to walk away one more.

Erica huffed once more, and in a low voice said, "Low Class."

Krystal turned as red as the wine in her hand, and before another word was spoken, the wine was all over Erica's dress. The last straw had been drawn.

"How's that for low class you hoity-toity glamour hog!" Krystal yelled…


End file.
